Up In Flames
by temptalia
Summary: Theresa & Fox come up in flames... Complete!


Theresa's youthful body was pressed tightly against Fox's muscular frame, her bare skin skimming across the taut muscles in his stomach. They leaned into each other as the kiss embraced them, wrapped around their senses, and overwhelmed them with the sheer ferocity laced within a single touch. His tongue was chasing hers; they dueled, played, and teased effortlessly as they fell deeper and deeper beyond the great abyss of darkening passion.  
  
Just as they reached the precipice-the defining point, the edge between reason and insanity-they jerked away from each other. Both panted heavily with eyes wide as realization dawned on each of them.  
  
"Did we." Theresa started.  
  
"I think so," Fox replied breathlessly.  
  
"Um," she averted her eyes, concentrating on the rolling pool water just behind him.  
  
"Let's just.chalk it up to the power of suggestion, eh?" he supplied as a grin played at his lips.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Just Whitney's talk about us being soul mates."  
  
He nodded quickly. "Why don't we head inside and change? The sun's frying our brains if we're becoming susceptible to Whitney's matchmaking," he joked.  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"You want something to drink first?" Theresa asked as they entered through the kitchen's back door.  
  
"Yeah, any soda?"  
  
"Let me check," she replied and turned around to open the refrigerator. "You're in luck!"  
  
The refrigerator door shut behind her as her body swept around, only for her eyes to meet the brooding intensity of Fox's concentrated stare.  
  
"Fox?" she asked with a slight lilt in her voice. "Fox?" she repeated.  
  
His lips came crashing down on her questioning ones; he broke off any more communication of words between them as his tongue sought entrance to the warm caverns of her mouth. She resisted, her whole body tensed underneath his passionate assault, but melted under the gentle pressure of his lips and the feel of his palms splayed across her hips. He pressed her length between his and the cool surface of the refrigerator humming in the background.  
  
"Oh, god," he groaned as he tore his mouth away from hers to let them breathe, but he didn't move; he hovered over her flushed face.  
  
"Oh, god!" she echoed, much more reverently, in shock. "Fox, we-"  
  
Annoyed at her easy dismissal, Fox quieted her by planting his lips against hers, tearing at her with a wild, untamed ardor. He showed her no restraint of the extent of his lust as he brought her hips against his, to feel his arousal. Sighing, she let go of the cold soda can in her hand and wound her arms around his neck.  
  
The sound of the aluminum hitting the tile floor seemed distant in the haze of their fervor. Fox's hands reached for her bottom, lifted her higher, and she wrapped her legs around his hips to steady herself.  
  
"I think you drugged me," she whispered. "Or else you're a narcotic." she sighed again and leaned her forehead against his, just resting it there.  
  
Her words encouraged his sudden pursuit, and he quickly held her to him as he carried her to his bedroom.  
  
Gently, he laid her on his bed and stood back, suddenly unsure of what he was doing-what they were doing.  
  
Theresa simply nodded subtly and smiled wickedly. "Fox, come here," she murmured with a seductive glint in her eyes.  
  
He didn't have to be asked twice; he was hovering over her beckoning form in seconds.  
  
Fox nudged his knee between her thighs, feeling her heat burn through him, setting him afire. He watched her eyes flicker and her mouth open to gasp. Theresa's hands skimmed across the expanse of bronzed skin underneath her fingertips; she could feel each corded muscle flex as her silken skin skittered against his.  
  
"Open your eyes," he crooned softly.  
  
Their breaths mingled as they absorbed each other, inside to outside-his eyes searched her, begged her, and destroyed any of her remaining hesitance.  
  
"Kiss me," she pleaded.  
  
As his lips descended onto hers, she blossomed immediately under his touch; she opened herself to his passion-gave everything she could. His fingers trailed hotly against her heated skin until they reached her swimsuit bottoms; she lifted her hips up slightly, offering and encouraging him simultaneously to steal her breath away.  
  
She felt the cool air whisper against the skin he exposed as he slowly, methodically, tugged the material down the tops of her thighs, past the weakness in her knees, and off of her delicate ankles. A shiver rushed through her and straight to the apex of her thighs as he smoothed his hands from her round calves and upwards.  
  
"Beautiful," he sighed as he returned his attention to her lush mouth-that looked thoroughly kissed; nearly bruised from the depths of their blooming passion, the same one that was shuddering fiercely from each gentle caress.  
  
His soft hands wandered to the ties of her top, pulling the fabric loose, and allowing the curves of her breasts to spill forward.  
  
"Mmm," she moaned as he buried his head within the valley between her breasts.  
  
She could feel his warm breath sweep across her skin; it prickled and shot scorching surges of fire through her veins, forcing her to arch herself and offer more of her gorgeous breasts to him. Eagerly, he touched his lips to her, brushing them gently against the sensitive skin. Growing bolder with the quiet sounds of approval above him, he captured one of her peaking nipples in his mouth and lolled it around with his tongue.  
  
"Just let go," he urged her as he felt her body coil and tense as she neared absolution.  
  
Fox trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, on a path towards the secrets she kept hidden; his lips slid across the smooth, tanned skin like wet velvet-the heat of his tongue plagued her, touched the most guarded depths of her soul; he was tormenting her with his sensuous, meticulous, and thorough exploration of the very pieces of her soul, outside to inside. Unable to control the feelings racing within, her ardor escalated and burst in vibrant patches of stardust and cosmic rays that scattered around her, covering them in a thin sheen of sweat.  
  
"That's it," he breathed.  
  
She threaded her fingers in his messy blonde locks, twisting her fingertips within the patch of hair as she felt the blood rush and speed and envelope her.  
  
"Oh, Fox," Theresa sighed as he soothed her, brought her down from the highest of heights.  
  
He kissed her firmly, his tongue meshing with hers in an explosive desire that stormed over them.  
  
Fox let out a helpless groan as he felt the softness of her hand push its way underneath his swimming trunks. She touched him there, in the most intimate of manners, wrapping her small hand around his length-feeling a sense of power she hadn't imagined she could feel, just holding him within her palm.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from the seductive features of her face, he quickly sat up and moved to stand.  
  
She shot him a puzzled look that soon dissolved as he pulled the strings loose, and she watched the garment fall to a pile at his feet. Her eyes were wide as she drank in the sight of him-a hidden strength she hadn't realized about him, one that emanated from his body-he was lean, but muscular; soft and hard at the same time.  
  
He let her have her fill before returning to her supple body.  
  
"Theresa," he murmured.  
  
"Yes," she cried as she felt him nudge her thighs apart.  
  
She acquiesced, opening for him.  
  
She nearly cried again when he was hot and hard against her-but just hovering, unmoving.  
  
"Fox," she implored.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"Please," she groaned, pushing her hips higher to meet him.  
  
He teased her satiny folds before he eased himself into her slick passageway; he could feel the scorching heat of her depths tempting him as he buried his full length into her.  
  
"Oh, my," she gasped as she felt herself stretching and tightening around him.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
They moved slowly at first-taking the time to get to feel each other, gage each other.  
  
And then they were moving at a blistering, incensed pace. One where she was grasping his arms, clinging to him as he drove into her, withdrew and returned, teased and tormented her. She raised her hips to meet every thrust; she gave as much as he took-just as he gave as much as she took.  
  
They were dancing timelessly; their skin meshing and becoming one continuous sinuous blur of a bronze and the sweetest beauty. For every breath, for the slightest caress, they merged together, climbed their way to the top of a tumultuous mountain, until they crumbled and fell into a soul-searing wind that swept them past reason-past the boundaries of yearning and into a paradise more heavenly than they would ever know. 


End file.
